seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 32
Chrono hunched over clutching his head. "So he's finally shown himself. We don't have anymore time to waste!" SwizZz looked over to Chrono with curiosity. "It's Quin isn't it?" "Yeah. It's him. He's somewhere on this island that's for sure." Chrono glanced down to Kent and Tack and gritted his teeth. "I can't stand waiting on these idiots!" Chrono stood up and placed his hands forward. "Time.... SKIP!!" But nothing happened. "Ugh!! Hades! Go find Artemis NOW!!" Hades fell from his seat. "Wait what? Why?" "Will you just listen to me for once in your damn life? That's all I'm asking for right now. Just go!!" "Why wait?" Quin held Artemis and Lok by the necks. The two were dead, with large spears through their hearts. Hades saw Artemis, and fell down. "Ar...Artemis... Sis... N...no..." "Oh? I killed them?" The two were surrounded by a time portal, and they were alive, but in stasis. "Shame. Not the point of why I came. I only came to warn you." "Of what?" "Easy. Me." Chrono's eyes flashed bright red. "Mess with my powers. I'm okay with... Hurt these fools... I'm still fine with that... But killing my baby sister? That's a line I don't like to have crossed." Time portals erupted to life all around them, tearing apart reality. "This world.. This universe. Can only have one Time Keeper.. AND THATS ME!!" Chrono opened his hand, creating a time bomb. Quin stood still, unnerved by the development. "I see you've gotten a tighter grasp on the time vortex than I thought....but it's not enough. All you've managed to do was-" "Was piss you off!!" Chrono finished. He pulled his arm back and shot the bomb between the group. As it exploded, the group stood up, wiping the sand off their bodies. "Time Skip: One Week." Quin looked past Chrono. "You honestly believe that your friends can help you?" "They're not my friends... Just pawns in this game." "Hmmph... You were right. You were an asshole when you were younger. If you bothered to listen..." Quin has a time vortex thrown at him. Quin slaps it aside and looks back to Chrono. "Damn it Chrono! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, AND EVERYONE ELSE!" "Why do I have a hard time believing you? Oh maybe because you killed my sister. Maybe because you stole my powers. Maybe because YOU WON'T STAY DEAD!!" "MAYBE IF I DON'T HELP, I'LL DO A WHOLE LOT MORE!" "WHAT THE HELL?!" "CHRONO... okay... Let me explain. I'm Quin, yes... But I'm not him. Let's say... I'm a different him. Look, I'm still dead. In one month... I will be revived. Is is inevitable. To stop it is to stop time. But you can be ready. I... Am mearly a possible result." "Yeah, and you're one hell of a result. Murdering my sister." "Look... I messed up. I'm... I'm not here going to be here for long. I had to stop them quick. Chrono, please listen." A portal opens and an older Chrono comes through. "Listen to him. Trust me." "Why should I?! He's the enemy! HE KILLED ARTEMIS!" "And he revived Artemis. Not you, not me, him. Just pay attention." "Why the hell should I listen to you?!" "I'm you. That's why you should listen to me!" The older Chrono sat down. "Now. Knowing that I'm sitting here before you, should give you ease. Think about it. If you died here, I wouldn't be here." Chrono stared at Quin. "Okay. I'm listening. Say anything to piss me off and I'll kill you on the spot." Quin took a deep breath. "Okay. Yes I'm Quin. I'm just Quin from from another timeline...ish. It's the same timeline, it's just whatever choice you make affects how it'll turn out. As I said before freezing time is the only possible solution." "But freezing time is a problem. I can't use my powers because of you." "Indeed. I can stop him... But for 3 months. Then... TimeScape. That's when I die, and you are at your most powerful. You can't advance however..." "Yeah, I know. Let me guess... You?" "Indeed. I am not nice." "What's with you?" "Well... I am doing everything for one reason. Remember this." Quin whisperes three words into Chrono's ear. "Only say it when you confront me." Chrono grinned. "I intend to." Quin looked past Chrono. "Your 'pawns' will be useful as well. Make sure that they survive." "Yeah yeah yeah. I got it. Until then, what should I do with them?" "Take them home. This time line is special. For some odd reason. Maybe because you did it three times?! I forgot... What was with the first time?" "I just wanted to see what would happen if those two were to kill each other." Chrono shrugged. "I gotta say it was fun to watch." "Wait... How did you know about Tack?" "Well..." -What happened- Chrono is drunk, and is holding a book. "Okay... Who should I have fight next?! Gol D. Roger V.S Satay Nix was awesome. Now... I know! That Ass Kent Newgate V.S Marshall D. Tack! That should be excellent! HAHAHAHH... OH shit... I have to barf!" - "I have reasons. Besides I'm the Time Keeper. Or at least supposed to be. So of course I have to know everyone who exists, who did exist, and who will exist." "Did you know Gowther?" "..." "Or Fiona?" "..." "Or Bak?" "..." "Or even Phione?" "..." "Wow... Those are my elite soldiers." "Gowther exists in the history books. The others I have no records of." Chrono looked down at his trembling hands. "I feel like I'm losing my grip on time." "Well..." Quin taps Chrono on the head. "Fixed." Chrono looks down at his hands, then back up at Quin. "Don't think we're friends. Don't think we're allies. You're just a piece of the game. The bishop on my side, and the king on the other. And I intend to dethrone you and claim my rightful position as the True Time Keeper." "Okay." Quin grabs a Berri and throws it at older Chrono. "You win. I though he'd call me Rook." The younger Chrono stared at Quin with disbelief. "How the hell do you expect to win a bet on what I say with my future self?" "Well, I had to guess." The older Chrono shrugs. "Besides, from how I remembered it, Hades and Zozo died, instead of Artemis and Lok." Chrono took a deep breath. A vein started to puls in his head. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with either of you. And I don't wanna find out. Fuck you both, I'm going home!" "Well fuck you too me." Older Chrono opened a portal, and jumped in. Quin gave a peace sign and jumped in after older Chrono. Chrono looked at everyone, as they slowly started to move again. "He froze them in place. I'm shocked he even managed to freeze Kent." Chrono held out his hand and time returned to normal. "WHERE IS HE?!" Roku asked, cracking his knuckles and looking around. "That's that bastards master. The chief bastard!" "He's not here... Yet." "...what?" "Okay. We'll see him in 3 months time. I can't time travel us there... Or else I'll screw up and get killed by a large snake." "Snake?" "Yeah. Snake full of swords." "That.... Sounds.... Awesome..." Roku relaxed and brushed his hair back. "So three months huh? What're we gonna do until then? Go home and train? Or stay here and train?" Kent stretched his arms out. "Either way we'll be getting the same experience." "Yeah, but I can't go without seeing my crew for three whole months! I worry about them. Then again Bianca should be able to keep everyone safe in my absence...." "I suggest you guys go back home." Tack grins and pats Kent on the back. "Besides, we have a bunch of marines trying to kill us. I hate to have you guys come back." "Eh. Alright.... But Chrono... I need to go back into the void." "What?! Why?!" Chrono asked, stepping back. "My vest is in there! That thing's expensive!! And I'm broke!!" Kent walked towards Chrono. "Come on! Please! I can't just keep buying new ones!" Kent stopped for a moment. "Then again...." He shivered. "Hell is upon me. I must go now!" Kent looked around his eyes wide with fear. "Where is she? I can sense her!" "Awww. Are you referring to me?" Cana walked forward. "There! Roku throw me up into the sky!" Kent ordered, as Roku was sleeping against a rock. "YOU SUCK!" "Ehh. I'm just tired. I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Roku snuggled up with the rock. "I need a nap.. And when I wake up.... I want a feast fit for the gods." Tack grabbed Kent. He throws Kent in the air. Tack looks to Cana and grabs her. "Kent was never here. He was over there. You are mistaken. An evil witch made you messed up. Look away, go away, and stay far away." "No." - Kent was in the sky, and was falling. He fell on a ship, and looked around. A pirate stared at him, and the captain came out. "Yo." "Yo back." "Is this the dead end race?" "Well..." "It is?! Hah! Tack and his crew shall now know that I, captain Todo, finally beat them at something for once." "Well... I got bad news." "... They won? Didn't they?" "No. Beta won. But Tack finished yesterday I believe... I think it was yesterday... I'm not good with time you see." Kent stood up and brushed himself off. Todo sat down in a corner. "I can't believe it... Not only did I lose to Tack again... But I lost to that idiot Beta as well..." "It's alright Toga. It was a great ending to a great race. There's nothing to be ashamed of." "This is Skypeia all over again! Tack stops Benjamin, Riker beats up go know how many guys, Beta beats up Belinda, and Nathan defeats Higgins. Me? I beat up random C list fodder." "Think of it like this. At least it's not a D List fodder like Debo." "Debo?" "Oh! He's my D list." "Ahh. I'm... F list then." - Hayley and Riker were both playing chess, with Hayley losing. Badly. "Uggh... This is how I spend the last of my adventure in the future?" "If you want, ask any question and I can answer. It'll be more fun then moping the floor with you in Chess." "People like you are the reason why I don't play chess. All of you are smart jackasses!" Hayley examined the board. "Ugh, fuck this game. So any question you can answer?" "That's what I said." "Ummm..... Will I become a legend? Wait. You don't need to answer that, I'm already one." "Indeed. I heard you even have 2 blood cults based after you. None of them good. Rumors are that you were a massive lesbain though." "See I can understand that. My crew is all women." "What about the guy who feeds on emotions." "My crew is all women." Hayley nodded. "And then there's my guest member, Jericho. That's it the only guy." "Hah. Well, in 200 years, I bet my name will be right next to 'Mommy Issues'. The WG loves to make pirates seem less human. Most of the time, they're right." "They called me a blood thirsty vixen that seduces men to their doom." Hayley rolled around a piece. "I guess the WG just does whatever it thinks is right for them. Causing people to fear those trying to help.... And then there's you. Doing this for whatever reason you have for doing this." "I'm a pirate because I choose so. But the stories I heard changed from yours. Ruining maidens, castrating men, and attempting to destroy the male gene. Apparently, a guy who didn't like women was put in PR." "Okay, allow me to shed some light on that. Yes, I have a shrine maiden in my crew. She's my navigator and half demon. That's just the way she is, she wasn't ruined. Their idea of her has changed. Castrating men? So far I've only fought against four other women. The rest are ignorant guys thinking I'm helpless. As for the make gene I have no idea how to do that. And that last one is also false.... It was 27 men put in the ER." "I said PR. You see, this is why you can't win chess. If you can't tell two different letters apart, how can you hope to defeat me?" "You're a jerk." "That's what they all say." "But... Also somewhat of a softie." "Softie? I torture men." "I know. You are massive asshole... But not completely evil. And I said ER cause that's where they went! Speaking of which. My crew is fine in the infirmary right? They're not all used to Time Travel." "I noticed. It took a toll on the weaker members rather then the stronger ones." "Eh. Well... Rouge is pretty strong. Equal to Tatiana in physical strength and equal to Grace in mental strength. But she's no good with things like time-space. As for Belladonna. I'm surprised she didn't wake up yet. She's usually a quick healer." D was kicked through the wall along with Veeto. "Where the hell are we and what did you do with my captain?!" "Speak of the devil." Hayley turned back to see Belladonna grabbing Veeto by his jacket. "I asked you a question. Who are you? Where are we?!" Veeto looked to Riker. "Riker..." Riker stood up and saw Belladonna. Riker kicked Hayley under the table, hiding her. "Easy. I killed each and every single one of them. They are dead. Hayley, your captain... Is nailed on the ship's mast." Hayley was shocked, and clawed at Riker's feet. Riker sneered, and Veeto ran under the table. "Riker said that to wake up someone... He told me to hurry up. In his own words... You wouldn't be much of a chess challenge, so someone could be a good fight." Belladonna examined Riker for a moment. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She growled. "Killing my friends huh? Then this'll be bitter sweet to take your head." She pulled out a bunch of wanted posters from her pocket and went through them. "Nothing here, so you're a rookie. This shouldn't last long." "Oh... But you see... I am no pirate. I am a CP9 spy. I have been told to kill the elite. Kent... Roku... Rosa... Swizzz... And even Chrono. All dead. Hayley is the latest, and eventually the likes of Iris and Ryu shall receive my heavenly judgement, from Justice. Come girl... Die for justice's sake." Hayley groaned. "Ham." "I give cap a 4/10." Belladonna raised her blades. "Is that so? So what I'm hearing is that you stole my money!!" Hayley groaned. "I guess it can't be helped. She was planning on killing me when we first met anyway." She turned to Veeto. "By the way, you should warn Riker. Those blades in her hands are Sea Prism Stone." "He probably likes that then." "Oh well.. I tried." Hayley rested her head in her arms. "This'll be fun to watch." Belladonna held up her blades, staring directly towards Riker. A malicious grin formed on her face as she came charging towards him, slashing about. Riker dodges them and kicks Belladonna. She is pused back, and notices Riker transforms his arms into metal drills. "Wow... A drill man." "Indeed. I ate the drill drill no mi. Now little lady... Suffer under the pain of pure Justice!" "On the bright side. I know that you're a devil fruit user. On the downside. You're gonna lose for leaking that information." She charged at Riker again and slashed her blades down on his drills, returning them to normal. "Pure Justice my ass." She said as she kicked Riker aside. Riker snarled and roared. "DIE YOU PIRATE SCUM!" Riker charged at her, with a drill, and she ducked. His leg turns into a spear. "Goodbye. You weren't awful. Just weak." Riker kicks her, and she is stabbed in the leg. "I'm not going to hell alone!!" She flipped her blade and stuck it into Riker's thigh. "I plan on tearing you piece from piece until we both arrive at the gates of hell." Hayley rolled over. "She's taking it too far. At this rate she'll have even more scars on her body." Belladonna pulled Riker's spear out her leg. "This isn't the first time I've been stabbed in my leg. The 200th time hurts as much as the first time." "Good. Then I hope this is the first." Riker turns his arm into a drill. Hayley grabs Riker. "Stop it! You'll kill her." "You're right. Sorry." Belladonna looked shocked. "Morning Captain..." "It's seven in the afternoon." Hayley corrected. "Afternoon Captain... I thought you were dead." "He lied to you." Belladonna griped her blades tighter. "So you lied to me huh? Oh well. World Government people are assholes. They lie all the time." "I'm a pirate." "... I knew that.... So you are a rookie!!" "No. He has a bounty." "Really? I never found his face when I went through the posters..." Belladonna pulled out the wanted posters and looked through them again. "Nope. Not in here." "Well I'm worth 205 million Berri. Name's Metal King." "205 Million?.... Metal King..." She searched through them again. "Nope. Not in here." Hayley sighed. "Riker, stop messing with her. Bella. We're 200 years in the future. That's why you don't have his poster." Belladonna rested her hands on Hayley's shoulders. "Hayley... There's no such things as time travel." Riker grabs Belladonna, and whisperes in her ear. "So Time Travel?" "What did you say to her?" "Choice words." "You could've said it was Chrono from the start. I didn't need a history lesson." Riker smirks. "Then I wouldn't have said some fun things... Miss Juniper Island..." Belladonna hides behind a door. "Satan!" Hayley looked over to Belladonna. "Am I missing something?" "Nothing at all." Riker stated. But Riker is smirking and began's to smoke a cigar. "Ahh... Feels good to be King. Oh yeah, Halely... Check Mate." - Drew walked alone on the beach, dragging his feet through the sand. "Hmmm...life's crazy." He repeated to himself over and over. "Hello there." He stopped and turned around to face Swizzz. "What do you want?" "I'm here for your help." "No thank you. You and I are never on good terms, and whenever I tried to help you, you stabbed me in the back. Literally." "Well this time, I promise not to... Okay, I won't lie." Swizzz stabs Drew with a needle. "Don't hate me. Just hate the game." "It's just a needle. I see you've gotten soft on me Warlock." "Referring to me as my Stage Name? Ooh quite the marine you've turned into." "You forgot? I'm charged with hunting you down. Whether or not you're alive it doesn't matter. I've just been letting you get away because I have bigger things to do when we encounter each other. Right now, I need to blow off some steam." Drew kneed Swizzz in his gut, then elbowed his back. "Logia." Swizzz said coldly. "I know." Drew replied, slamming both his hands into Swizzz' back, knocking him to the ground. "Just because you're a logia, doesn't mean you can let your guard down." "Well I didn't. I pity you, so I pretended." "Why'd you tell me then?!" "I stopped pitying you." "I don't understand you Swizzz. And I have to deal with high Hyperion all the time and his bullshit. Why would you hold back on the guy that always beats you?" "Beats me? When the hell did Garp get here?" "Just for that. Fuck you, I'm out." Swizzz looked shocked. "Whoa... Something's eating you. Or have your balls finally dropped?" "A mean angry man told me to be a man! So I said fuck him, and became a man." "Wow. I hate to see how you treat your enemies. Oh wait, I know! You tell them bad stories. Hmm... I GOT MY WIT BACK! Drew stared at Swizzz before kicking his face into the dirt. "And I got my anger out. So I guess we both win." He said before walking off. Swizzz pulled his face from the sand. "Wow....kitty boy got claws....and I lost it again. Or was that good? Wait, where the hell am I again?" A crow landed on Drew's shoulder. "You didn't need to do that." "Yes I did." Drew responded. "I needed a way to vent." "Violence shall lead you towards a dark path, where your greatest enemy shall be you." "... Hypocrite." "Yes, I am a hypocrite... BUT YOU'RE A TURKEY!" Hyperion laughs and Drew blocks his beak. "Hyperion...what have you been eating?" "Why do you care about my diet?! I'm a grown ass man! I eat what I want!" "You didn't by chance go to the past to get more apples did you?" "And let's say, to humor you, I did?" "Well... Then that means you get cranky." "Cranky?! They're delicious! Seriously Drew you've gotta try some." "No thank you. My minds already messed up as it is. I don't need some Purple Apple to mess it even more." "Well.. They're grumpkin like apples, but whatever. They're purple and looks like an apple." "My boss, everyone." "Don't get snarky with me! I don't pay you to be snarky!" "You don't pay me at all." "Exactly! Because you snark! You snarky snarky of snarkiness!" "... I don't think you know what that word means." "I KNOW TONS OF WORDS!" "Hyperion, I'm revoking your flying privileges." "You can't do that! I'm your superior!" "You have no proof of that." "Oh yeah?! Well I'm gonna go ask Gale!" Hyperion tried to fly but Drew grabs his wings. "You have been grounded." "NO! USURPER! USURPER! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR TREASON, YOU BETRAYING SON OF A..." Drew put Hyperion in his pocket. "Sleep for now. I don't want you hurting yourself." Hyperion poked his beak out. "I'm a bird! I need to fly!! You can't clip my wings!!" "Shhh... You'll understand when you're older." "IM OLDER THAN YOU!!" "I'm sorry, I thought I was talking to an 8 YEAR OLD!" - Wayward stared down at Freya, with each step he took towards Rangton she unsheathed her blade. "Does that mean?" Wayward asked himself as he took a step back and she sheathed her sword. "The closer I get the more danger I'm in...... But he robbed me...... Fuck it!" Wayward's skin coated itself in dragon scales. "This should be enough.. AYO FATASS!!!" Fantasia slammed her drink on the table. "And people fucking call me rude? AYO! I needs a refill! Damien!! Quit playing with ya self and get me my damn drink!!" Wayward stepped away from Freya and she stepped with him. "I don't have anything against you. Just him. So get outta the way." "Sorry, but I'm getting paid. Reminds me of the old merc job actually." "You were a merc?" Lester comes in, and Freya nods. Both Freya and Letser sit down. "So, your favoite job?" Freya thinks, and starts to remember, but Wayward tries to sneak away. "When Rangton paid me a lot of money to beat the crap out of the world's dumbest dragon." Wayward reverses himself and sits down next to Freya and Letser. "I'm not a dragon. I'm a Wyvern. I'm also a Treasure Hunter, and when people steal my treasure I get mad. Has that ever happened to you? Someone stopped you from completing a job, so you didn't get paid?" "Indeed. So I beat them up. So your situation isn't different from ours." "AH HA!" "But I don't care." "Neither do I! He stole my money and I want it back!!" Wayward stood tall. "And I will get it back." "Take a step closer and I will be forced to kill you." "Kill me? You're a little girl." Fantasia took a sip of her drink. "Wayward, you're digging your own grave. Don't fuckin do it Dumbass." "Don't tell me what to do! I can handle this!" "Alright. Don't say I ain't warn you." Fantasia downed her drink and turned around. "Get on with the ass whoopin!" Fantasia cheered as Wayward took a step forward. Freya smirks. "I better warn you, I have killed someone before." "Who?" Freya pauses, and starts to bawl. "KAHN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone in the room gives Wayward a nasty stare. "Way to go Wayward. You made a girl cry." Fantasia shook her head. "Shame on you. And you know who doesn't like that." "He's not even here. I'm perfectly fine." Wayward looked down to Freya. "A mercenary that cries.. I guess there's a first for everything." Zero and Raion looked down to Freya then glared at Wayward. "You jackass!!!" They said in unison. "We'll never forgive you!!" "When the hell did you two get here?!" "I can teleport. I heard the cries of a girl. And now I'm here!!" Raion teleported beneath Wayward and jabbed his elbow into Wayward's gut. "I don't like hearing it. Makes my heart ache." "When do you have a heart?" "I always did. Yours is just 10 sizes too small." "I have my reasons." Wayward growled and spit fire towards Raion. "Burn.." Zero drop kicked Wayward into the deck, and Raion reappeared next to him. "Mission accomplished!" Raion declared. "When I get up, I'm gonna kick both your asses." Wayward grumbled, laying face first in the wood. Freya grabs Wayward's face, with her face red and puffy from crying. "I'm sorry... It was a bad memory. I'm not hurting you because of that though." Freya smashes Wayward's face into the ship. "It's because you found Rangton's hiding spot." "Fuck.... Life.." - Kent wandered around Todo's ship with a fridge on his back. "So.. Which way is it to the finish line? I need to get back to my crew." "You're not leaving." "Why not?" "YOU HAVE OUR FRIDGE STRAPPED TO YOUR BACK!!" Kent looked back. "Oh yeah.. If it makes you feel better it's empty." "... Then... You know what. Screw it. Go ahead, then take a right, and you'll be at the finish line." "Thanks." "Yeah. I swear, my life sucks. First Lougetown, then Skypeia, now here. Every time I feel good, some jerk takes it all away." "Yeah. I hate it when that happens." "I MEAN YOU!" "How is it my fault your life sucked at LougeTown and Skypiea? Wait. Did we meet before?" "Just go. I'm done talking." "Alright, bye! Your food was delicious!" Kent walked to the rails of the ship and looked out to the sea. "Gia Gia no Sentinel!" He yelled as he jumped over the ledge. "The dumbass jumped overboard.... I guess good things do happen to me." "See! I knew it!!" Kent responded, flying up in a full body armored suit. "Congratulations Tofu!" He gave a thumbs up and flew off. "He... Can fly?... ITS TODO!!!" "TUNOD!!" Kent yelled in return. "WHY DOES EVERYONE MAKE ME FEEL SO WORTHLESS?!" - Tatiana walked up to Jericho. "Rematch. Now." "Wait what? Rematch for what?" "I'll let you choose. Arm wrestling or actual wrestling. Either way I'll win." "You see, I know your playing with my head.... And right now I don't care. I'm gonna win!!" "So arm wrestling?" "Flip a coin. Heads losing at arm wrestling. Tails losing at actual wrestling." "Okay. So... You haven a coin?" "..." Caramel span to them and handed Jericho a coin. "Take it. A gift from me, Caramel... God of Love!" Caramel holds an arrow, and points it at Tatina's heart. "Come on Jericho, you know you have to do it! She want's it! Shove the arrow of love into her cute heart!" Jericho took the arrow and broke it in half. "I don't understand how you became the god of love. Don't understand why you want me to murder her either. And thanks for the coin." He flips the coin and it falls through a creak in the ship. "So..... Both? Neither?" Caramel laughs and jumps after it. He comes back, and looks at it. "Hmm... It shows my face... And my butt... Let me check the other side! ... Nope, same. Oh yeah, this is my head/tail head/tail coin! To mess with idiots! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAH!" - Gale shot up and looked over to Bow Sa Bala. "Oh, I see you're awake. Just in time for book club." "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He asked as he got out of bed. "So what book are we reading?" "Easy! Below 80,000 feet! It's the story of an eel, who wants to marry a human!" "Bizarre..." "But it turns out the human... IS ACTUALLY A DOLPHIN IN DISGUISE! ORDERED TO KILL THE EEL KING!" "Uuhhhh okay then... Where's. Everybody else?" "It's just you and me." "Really?" Gale took a deep breath, I can't leave him.. That's mean... But his book sounds terrible... How do I do this? Do I stay? Do I go? Ugh!!! "Alright. I'll be here. Please don't be as bad as I'm led to believe." "Okay. The story starts in Eel land, where all the eels live." "Okay..." "AND SUDDELNY THE DOLPHIN WAR BEGINS!" "Hey... This might not be half bad." "EELS ARE SET ON FIRE!" "SHIT! SHUT IT DOWN, SHUT IT DOWN!" Gale got up and ran to the door. "Sorry man. I tried. Maybe you can write a book about anything else besides that. Deuces!" He ran out the room and tumbled down the hall. Bow Sa Bala just stared at the doorway. "Who uses Deuces anymore?" Bow Sa Bala though about it a little more. "Maybe... A lonely marine, who begs for the heart of a pirate... WHO IS HIS MOTHER! Bow Sa Bala, you are a genius!" - Chrono sat face to face with Quin. "How long will I have before I lose my powers again?" "At the least a month. But by TimeScape, you should have them back. I would reducer the amount of time you use your powers as well. It'll bring the date even closer." Chrono sighed. "So I'm being restricted by a dead jackass. Offense intended." "None taken." Chrono stood up and looked at the docked ships. "I guess it's time to take them home. Ugh, this is gonna suck.... So what of Artemis? She's alright?" "Indeed. So..." Quin was decapitated by Chrono, and Chrono set him on fire. Chrono opened his eyes. Jimero was bored. "Am I going to have to do this again?" "Yes. This time, I use his spine to whip him!" "Little harsh for my taste, but whatever." Jimero flicked his palm open and a blue brain appeared. "So use his spine to whip him. What else you want?" "Okay... His face melts, his left leg turns into a donkey, and his right leg becomes a chair for me to sit on and watch while I whip him." "... I can't do that." "Why? You can create any memory." "I know. I just feel like that if I do, I'll be handing you your fetish." "I'll go back in time and stop you from dating Janet." "What was that? Melting face, donkey leg, chair leg? Anything else you want?" "... Do you have real popcorn?" - Hades walked towards the shore, and saw Kira, Shelly, and Roachy having a rowboat set up. "So you're just gonna leave without saying goodbye to everyone? Aren't I supposed to be the one that's dead inside?" "Oh sorry Chrono's brother." Kira waved. "I'm gonna let that slide. Just this once. My name is Hades." "Well Hades, I am very sorry. We would say thank you to everybody... But that would mean to everyonem and well... Your brother is mean. Very mean." Roachy pipes in. "Kind of a massive jerk." Shelly pipes in. "A dick." "Yeah I know. Just be happy you didn't have to grow up with him." Hades walked around and looked at the boat. "So you're really gonna use this thing? It won't get you far." "It's all we got." Roachy explained. "And I worked very hard on it!" "See. Now I am obligated to give you a ship. By this time my ship should be dead. Right?" "Wait? How can a ship die?" Shelly asked. "It's not like it was alive to begin with." "My ship is a hell ship. It can die all it wants. And if I give it to you, I want you to treat it with care. It is my ship after all." Hades walked over to the sea and shot his hand into the air. A thick fog rolled in, along with a pitch black ship with a pirate flag. "You can take the flag down if you want... The old thing held up for 200 years? I'm so proud of you!" "Ooh Can we name it?" Kira asked excitingly. "It's Hellbringer. Don't change it's name. I will murder you and use your corpse as a midnight snack to Cerberus....okay that was harsh. Sorry about that. I just like the name it has." Shelly nods. "Hellbringer. I like it. It looks more like an eternal hell, but I like it." "I like you. But I must know... With all seriousness... Kira, Shelly, how did you meet?" Roachy squeals ands sit's down. Hades sits down as well. Kira looks amazed, and pumps her fist. "Well honey, they helped us! "You're right. They deserve a little tale." "I was but a wandering saleswoman, out in the world trying to sell pots and pans." "And I, was a panty thief, wanted by the king for stealing the queen's panties." - "So here we were! A large garrison of Knights riding on cows attacked us!" "Thankfully, Kenny the Giant came back and saved us with his broom!" - "I had to dress as a dancer to make the Baron go asleep. He had a condition where whenever he nose bleeds, he falls asleep." "Meanwhile, I was captured by an old girlfriend, a massive bitch named Athena." - "So Shelly and I were tied up by the bandits, with a knife to my throat, and a cannon ball between my thighs." "Meanwhile, I was still in the mayor's fish suit!" - "In the cave... Shelly was the most beatiful sight I have ever seen. I held her face... And said 'Shelly... Will you marry me?' She said yes... And I kissed her." "That night, Kira lost her virginity." - "The serpent threw us in the sky, saving us from the skull pirates." "Before his death... He told us to save the real king... From the imposter!" - "The real king was inside a sack!" "SURROUNDED BY SPIDER TROLLS!" - "With the hippie trolls, we invaded the castle, stopped the imposter king from killing the queen, and we set the real king back in power." "He was so thrilled, he let us get married in the castle. Kira wore a long frilly white dress." "You wore a red one." "I said that was my favorite one." "You did. You had your hair braided." "You had a little cute crown on your head." "You said I do." "You cried." "We kissed." "And that's... How we met." Hades and Roachy stare at Kira and Shelly. Hades begins to sob, with Roachy sobbing like a baby. "That story was amazing... It touched. My cold heart. Wait... Whats this?! It's beating!! Your story jump started my heart... Not sure whether to thank you or cry." "It's okay Hades. You can cry. I'm right here with you." Roachy hugged Hades tightly. "Thanks for my heart thing. It's only beating when I'm around Crai. So I'm hoping this'll keep it going." "On this day, Hades' heart grew three sizes!" "I'm not the grinch." "Okay. But I hope you become nicer." "Yeah right! But now... I WANT A LESBIAN WIFE!" "..." "I know! It's stupid. Can't I dream?! Besides, Crai is my future wife. Not sure if she's a lesbian... Straight is a yes.. Next best thing is bisexual!" Hades jumped up. "Sorry ladies and Roachy. But I got things to find out. Take care if Hellbringer! And if you see ghosts don't mind them they're harmless. Sometimes they even cook and clean." Hades ran off. "Bye!" "G-g-ghosts?" Roachy shivered. "Actual ghosts?" Kira and Roachy held each other terrified, with Shelly grinning. "Don't worry, I'll protect you honey!" "What about me?" "... Don't get eaten." - Hades ran up to Crai. "CRAI!! I have a question for you." "Uhhh, okay. What is it Hades?" "Are you bisexual?" "No you're not getting a threesome." "Dammit. Not what I asked." "I'm not bi. Why do you wanna know?" "Well, I heard a wonderful story!" "How wonderful?" -One story- Crai is holding Hades and crying. "That story was wonderful." "I know... Which is why I wanted to know if you're bi." "Your reasoning makes no sense.... But I'm glad they ended up together." "Me too. I liked when they were saved from those hippos." "Yeah. Mine was when Shelly pretended to be a raptor to scare off those blind monks." "They have a strange past." "Ours isn't better. When we first met, I sucked out your soul." "And you stole my heart along with it... And then I stole yours... Literally. Sorry about that." "You apologized, so that's the most important thing." The two stare at each other, and hear strange noises in the bushes. "JUST DIE YOU WHORE!" "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DAMN DOG!" The screams stop, and Hades and Crai start's hearing sucking noises. "S...sis?" "Yo Hades." She said uncomfortably. "How're you?" "Well... I'm gonna pretend I didn't see or hear what I just saw and heard and move on with my life... That's something I never wanna see again." Hades turned to Lok. "I highly recommend you find someone else. She will kill you." "True. She'll be the death of me. But... I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO STOP!" "Please do." Hades runs away, and Crai looks sickened. "A dog... And a jackal." "The question is which one is which." - Kent and Tack both were sitting alone in a forest clearing, drinking juice. Kent sipped some and looked to Tack. "So... Two guys raised you?" "Yeah." "So... Were they... You know?" "What?" "Nothing." "Okay. Who raised you?" "My mom for a while...." "I wish I knew my mom." "Oh? Dead?" "Yeah. Dad said so." "Your dad, who is he?" "Well, Tobias and Mason disagree on a lot of things but they agreed on a few things. Their opinion on my dad was one of them. A dead beat. An asshole. A complete waste of space. Only good for breeding me. He was the worst thing in a century." "What do you think about him?" "Well, I only met him twice. When I was a baby and he ditched me in the woods, and when he came when I was very young. Then, he told me sorry, and he told me a very important secret. I can't tell you, it's a real secret!" "I understand. I met my dad a few times. One when I was seventeen and he tried to recruit me.... Probably something I should've done... And about a year ago. When he gave me the strength to survive.... Oh the second time he was a ghost... I think." "Oh? What was your dad?" "A Yonkou." "Mine was the Chief of Command. The boss of the entire military of the government." "Nice..." Kent finished his juice as grabbed another one out the fridge. "Where'd you get the fridge from?" "Tomato." "You met Todo? Should have known." "Yeah. He was kinda weird. He doesn't seem to like you guys that much." "Oh he does, he just feels really bad about himself when I pop in." In the distance, explosion after explosion filled the area with a bright display of color decorating the sky. "Seems like we're missing out. Wanna go join them?" "Sure!" The two ran to where their friends were. - "LET THE SKY BLOSSOM!" Terry laughed and smoked a cigar. "So Roku, had fun when I torture you?" "NO!" Roku turned to Terry. "Oh yeah. I have something to give you." Roku's arm turned pitch black as he punched Terry down the beach. "Now I feel that we're even. For messing with my mind... Tearing up my body from the inside. I feel good now." Rosa grabbed Roku and kissed him. "Can I quit now?" "NEVER JIMERO! Oh wait a minute. You reminded me I have a mistletoe kiss to receive. That's man.... And why do people call you Hedgehog?" Jimero exhaled. "I don't know. It's annoying." "Well... I'll call you Purple." "... Why would you ever call someone that?!" "Well your hair is blue and your eyes are red, and that makes purple." "Just get out of my face." "Later Purple!" Roku jumped off the ship and ran down the beach. "He Urks me.... It hurts my brain." "Hey Jimero..." Rangton is behind Jimero and has a perv face. "I have a few memories inserted..." "OH HELL NO! I DON'T DO THOSE!" "Not even for 50,000 Berri?" "I'm not Wayward. I don't take bribes... But I'll take that off your hands anyway. As for the memories, they'll be inserted. But on the downside I'd have to limit who's gonna be in your dream." "Can you do... Miss Yatara, from thirty years ago! I have her in my mind." - Zozo, reading a magazine, has his ears pipe up. "Miss Yatara from thirty years ago! ANY MAN FROM YATARA REMEMBERS HER!" Zozo falls down, bleeding from the nose." - Rangton chuckles, with Wayward being creeped out more and more. "You are a perverted little man." "Don't judge me!" "To be honest I wanna kill you." Wayward's fangs grew and his skin turned to scales, as he rose his claws to swipe Freya slammed her sheathed sword into his head knocking him out. "Anticlimactic." Jimero shook his head. "Alright, so what do you want me to do with her?" "Easy. I want you to... MAKE HER APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT SHE DID 26 YEARS AGO! SHE STOLE MY MONEY!" Jimero looked confused. "Really? The monkey man fell over in blood.... You have a pervy smile... That doesn't add up to wanting to have revenge... But whatever. Less stress." Raion teleported before Jimero and Rangton. "Wait....you can make those kind of memories?!" "Yeah, but you're not getting them." "Awww." Raion slumped down and teleported away. Rangton shakes his head. "Well, you see... We were a couple! 26 years ago, I was a young 18 year old man. She was 24. We were going to elope... And the bitch stole my money. Ten years lafter, she opens a muffin store with my money. Now, she runs the 5th most profitable muffin store in the north blue. She was the worst combination known to man. Hot, and smart." "She knew to go after the stupid ones." Jimero nodded. "Ya know, next time I'm here we can fly off to the North Blue and have her apologize or give you half her earnings." Jimero leaned in closer. "I can be very persuasive. We can also use one of Kent's inventions or Wayward. Whatcha say?" "Nah, she has a husband and two kids. Besides, we became friends." "So why do you want the money memory?" "Oh, I want you to do it while she's naked." "Uhh... Okay. That's a challenge." Jimero stared into Rangton's eyes and a bright blue brain appeared in his palm. "Sit back, relax. And enjoy the show." - Rangton opened his eyes, and before him stood a beautiful young woman. "WHERE'S MY MONEY!" "SOMEWHERE YOU'LL NEVER FIND IT!" The two Run at each other and punch each other in the face. While naked. Jimero wonders what's the point of living. - Jimero stared at Rangton's fidgeting body. "What the hell is he doing in there?" "The world may never know." Damien commented drinking his tea. - Kent and Tack walked out the woods dragging a fridge. "Let's get this party started!!" Kent rose his hand up and a rocket shot out his arm. High into the sky it exploded creating the words Party Time!! Tack used his arms to grow longer and longer and longer, until it was touching a cloud. "PARTY! YEAH! HEY, I CAN FEEL A CLOUD... Feels like water mist." "So... I have one giant question... Where da food at?" "MALK!" - Malk is cutting up radishes and hears a scream. "Is that the voice of a starving young man? THIS IS MY DOJO! MALK MAN, TO THE RESCUE!" Zero stared at Malk as he ran out the kitchen. "I'm just gonna stay here and finish my ravioli." "Agreed." Grace nodded and seasons a pot. "But I understand what he's doing... I hear it too!! It's the sound of hunger!! I'm coming!! Grace Girl! Away!" The two ran to Taka and Ness and jumped on them. "IDIOT MOBILE! AWAY!" Taka and Ness ran towards Tack and Kent. "We heard the growling of stomachs! Was that you?!" Grace asked in a heroic manner. "Yeah that was us." Kent nodded. Tack looks sad and like he cried. "MALK!" "EAT CHICKEN LEG!" Malk throws a chicken leg at Tack and Tack consumes it in .003 seconds. Kent looked up to Malk. "W-where is my chicken leg?" "You get a turkey leg!" Grace threw a turkey leg at Kent and he stared at it. "Whats wrong with it?" "I'm not picky with what I eat... It's just.... I need something to eat this with. Turkey is too dry." "Malk uses... CONDIMENTS!!! KETCHUP GOOOO!!!!" A stream of ketchup is sprayed upon the leg. "Thank you!" As Kent is about to take a bite it disappears. "Wait.... What just happened?" Tack is chewing on it. "Yummy!" Grace is holding a large box of food. "Don't worry, I came..." Malk is holding a box 20x as large. "Aww, that's cute. You thought you came prepared for Tack. Oh, captain... This is just a snack." Tack is Glowing, and jumps into Malk's box. "Well I'm sorry. My captain doesn't eat like this. I am heavily unprepared." Grace reaches down into her box to find it empty. "Okay who stole my food?" Kent turned away. "I don't know." He said muffled. "Maybe it was always empty." Kent is hiding a roast, until Tack grabs it with his foot. "MINE!" Tack eats it, and eats the entire worth of food in the box. "Not only did you take my turkey.... You took my snack as well.... Tack." Kent looked up his eyes were glowing with rage. "This means war!! FOOOD FIGHT!!!!!" "What food? I ate it all. Remember?" "Maybe I need to be a but more specific... We aren't gonna fight with food. We're gonna fight over food." "OOOOOOOH!" - Tack is holding Kent's leg, and Kent taps. "DAMN IT! HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG?!" "When I want food... I BECOME AN ULTIAMTE WARRIOR!" "You are a formidable opponent indeed. But I have one secret technique left. One that I only use against my most formidable enemies..... Gia Gia no... BITE!!!" Kent grabbed Tack's arm and bit him. Tack jumped back and flung his arm around. "HES EATING MY ARM!!!" - Zero walked out the kitchen to see Tack running around the beach with Kent running like a dog after him. "Shit like this is the reason why I don't leave the kitchen." Malk laughed and turned around. "True, but it could be worse. I mean, last time I was working for somebody, I was forced to cook under threat of death. I mean, look at my face. Picture that done for not cooking something right. I had to learn through pain. Lots and lots of pain. Real genuine pain. The type that makes a boy go crazy and poisons an entire room of people to survive. Heh heh heh heh." The two stares at Malk with their mouths and eyes wide open to shock and fear. "What, I made sure they didn't suffer. Much." Zero stared at the empty box. "You didn't by chance poison the contents of that box did you?" "What? NOOO. I don't do that anymore. Well... To friends. Now to enemies... It's just bad diarrhea, temporary color change, and the occasional one week blindness." Zero leaned in towards Malk. "I need to learn how to cause the diarrhea. Some of my crew mates like to steal food in the middle of the night." Zero coughed out the names Axel, Raion, and Kent. "Eh, excuse me." Tack and Kent were about to pucnh each other when Kent heard that. "Oh... Nothing much boss..." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc